12 Days of Christmas Plus One
by wolfofsummerbreeze
Summary: A collection of Slash fics spanning The 12 days of Christmas with appropriate tie-ins. Each one is from a different Anime, Manga, or Game. Warnings: mild swearing/implied sex, The Gay, and a ton of Fluff. FINISHED. Not all stories are Christmas-y.
1. Gaia Online

"-to the world-"

"-e angels-"

Slam. Jingle.

Confused, Ian looked up from his book at the cacophony of carols created by carousing Christmas enthusiasts and then at the man who was now cleaning a copious amount of cold snow from his captain's hat and casimir dress that were correctly assumed to have been acquired through conscription by said carousing carolers.

Disturbed by that assonance and alliteration Ian closed the book that likely caused it and called out to the other two-legged occupant of his store.

"Brandon, please tell me you're not planning to work the register in a dress."

Pulling the scarf (spirited 2k7) from off his neck Brandon grinned at his employer. "You ruin all my fun." Putting that hat he had taken of back on to cover his red-brown hair his grin melted from slightly insane to amused. "I have a plain green t-shirt and candy cane arm socks in the back, don't worry." He pulled off his boots, struggling with the thick socks sticking to them and attempted to look at Ian at the same time. Ian didn't bother to go help him. "What are you doing here anyway? It's Rick's shift. Don't tell me he skipped out on you to-"

"No. I let him go early." Ian shifted against the countertop, his deep green turtleneck riding up his hip slightly. "It's been a slow day anyway. Thought he should spend his Christmas Eve with the girl he finally got to go out with him."

"Persistent." Brandon rolled his eyes at wherever his co-worker presently was. "And you're too nice. Don't even try to tell me to go home early." He slipped his slippers on and jogged to the back room, his dress bobbing in a way that made Ian struggle not to laugh. "Besides," he half shouted from the backroom, muffled by fabric, "There's no one for me to go home too!" He came out a second later still holding the arm socks but with a normal green tee on. "Not even a cat." He reached out and scratched a sleeping Rufus behind the ears.

Ian had always liked Brandon for that. After the whole vampire fiasco his first concern had been Rufus and his shop. He had raced in and almost got his head chopped off by Brandon with a chainsaw, who had gone back to cleaning bloodstains after Rufus had intervened. Brandon had apparently helped Rufus when he had been coming back from fishing. Brandon had been in the area attempting to do the same when he had been attacked by vampires and proceeded to run. When he stumbled upon Rufus he had immediately jumped into action with a single minded determination for saving Ian's feline compatriot.

Apparently wooden fishing rods worked as bow staffs and stakes. The chainsaw had come from a vampire who had the bad fortune of incurring Brandon's apparently considerable wrath. Rufus and his new companion proceeded to stock up on fish and barricade themselves in Ian's shop with the front-most area free of any merchandise lest it become blood encrusted.

From there it had been a simple act of asking if Rufus' protector wanted to work at a job where he could see him every day and bam, new favorite employee.

Not that he'd tell Brandon that. No, no, he'd certainly never tell that to Brandon who was too funny, too interesting, too caring, and sometimes too wild. Brandon, who he'd seen in a dress at least twice before. Brandon, who unwittingly made it worthwhile to get up and out of bed with just his smile or his hot mint-chocolate or his apple-cheese crepes. Besides, he couldn't play favorites.

Not with the people who worked for him.

"You have friends you can hang out with." Ian reminded him.

Brandon gave him a weird look. "Aaaaaaand what are you?" Before Ian could reply he beat him to it. "A friend." Brandon grinned and rolled his eyes as if to say 'duh'. Ian couldn't keep the smile from his face. "Besides, it's what? 10 to 5? Not only are you going to need me at 5 but all my friends are going caroling from 5-9 with a ten minute break every hour. That happens to be something I have no reason to do as I already have the stuff I can get from it and I abhor the cold too much to have a fun time out there even if it IS singing."

Ian blinked. "Why do I need you at 5? And since when did you work until 9?"

Brandon grinned. "Christmas event flights from Durem to Aekea end at 5. I switched with Roxy as she needed to buy last minute Christmas presents just like all the people who are undoubtedly going to be racing into this store very soon." He shot a surprised Ian a laughingly sly glance. "Oh yeah, we're getting slammed. I'm going to pull out the second register so that when I say 'I told you so' you won't have to frantically dig around in storage because you completely forgot where you put it in your panic."

Ian let his forehead fall against the counter. He then repeated it a couple times. He hated getting slammed.

Rufus rubbed up against him and he near-immediately cheered up. He did have Rufus… and Brandon too. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

"Well, hmm… Now this is interesting." Rufus and he turned towards Brandon who placed the second register down, the older one that only seemed to work for Brandon when he whispered sweet nothings or lewd suggestions to it. On top of said register was a smaller package that was wrapped with fish decorated paper. "I wonder who this is for." He shot a sly glance toward an enraptured Rufus. Ian, catching on smiled as wide as he dared, trying to thank this man with his eyes. Considering Brandon's embarrassed flush, it worked.

Hours later when they were both dead on their feet and still high off carols and shopping excitement Ian finally got around to asking. "Where in the blazes did you find a fish-shaped cat-sized cash register?"

Brandon, who was slumped over the counter and was receiving a back massage from the resident cat, tiled his head toward him and smiled with as much energy as he could muster—or at least that's what it looked like.

"Custom made, that's all you're getting from me. All you'll be getting until tomorrow that is. Still have a present for you somewhere."

Somewhere meaning at his house probably… and suddenly Ian thought of Brandon's house, empty of anyone else and a long walk away through the snow. He swallowed, spontaneously nervous. "Hey, it's a long way to your house and I know you walked here… so why don't you stay here for Christmas Eve?"

Brandon opened one eye and shot him a look that he'd seen from most cats who were not Rufus.

"You have one bed and a tiny couch… which you would not let me sleep on even though I come up to your chin." Ian felt oddly disappointed but covered it by scratching the back of his head. "So I'm warning you, I either kick in my sleep or I cuddle, because I'm not kicking you out of your bed on Christmas Eve."

"Ah." Was about the only thing Ian could get out while struggling with a red face. He was glad Brandon had closed his eyes again. "That's no problem." He finally forced out.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Brandon said, tugging at the drawstring of one of Ian's sleep pants. Ian took a moment to admire how adorable Brandon looked in his oversized shirt and nodded.

"Thanks," He said quietly, stepping forward, towards Ian, towards the bed, shyly raising his head. "I… uh…" He bit his lip as he looked up at Ian and Ian thought that such an expression should be illegal.

Then slowly, brushing the black hair out of grey eyes, he stood on tiptoe and kissed Ian. It was slow and warm and Ian felt unbelievably awkward until some part of his brain still operable managed to move one of his hands to Brandon's hips and the other to the back of his head so that, when he pulled away at the lack of response, Ian could pull him back, pull him deeper.

When they pulled away Brandon's eyes were drooping and Ian knew he wasn't far behind.

"Just sleep?" He asked, and Brandon rewarded him with the warmest smile yet.

"Just sleep."

And in the morning they woke up to three stockings where three had only been two.


	2. Pokemon

_On the first day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_A partridge in a pear tree._

"Adrian! AdrianAdrianAdrianAdrian!"

Rolling over, Adrian grabbed one of the PokéCenter's custom made, super-comfy pillows and shoved it over his head in an attempt to block out the horrendous noise coming from his travelling companion's mouth.

Marcus, however, was undeterred and instead took this as permission to hurl himself on top of his friend.

Marcus who was muscular where Adrian was not.

"JESHUSH!" Was thankfully muffled by the pillow with was soon used to sock Marcus on the head. "Godamnit Mark! What are you? Ten?"

"Buththerzapigy!"

Adrian, who was still mostly asleep, as testament to his bed head of blond hay-stack, did not understand this at all. "What?"

Marcus, eyes taking that sparkle that made them look like some clichéd stone like garnet or ruby or something, immediately opened his mouth.

"NO." And was promptly shot down and glared at. "If you had to wake me up by jumping on me you can go get me coffee and then explain to me, using _real _words in an actual sentence, why the hell you woke me. Go." And when Marcus lingered: "Now!"

Five minutes later found the tall, immaculate form of the blond being dragged outside by his shorter shiny eyed friend. Not even caring to dislodge the crystal blue daggers being driven into his back, Marcus slowly moved them around to one side of the building, avoiding the light patches of snow that were normal for this area of Kanto in December.

Gesturing for silence he edged his friend through a copse of trees. Confused, Adrian just followed along behind his black-haired friend. In a few paces they stopped and Adrian was more confused than ever.

Marcus grinned and pointed up.

Suspicious, Adrian raised an eyebrow and slowly craned his neck up, wary of any Christmas pranks.

There, only six feet above them, was a sleeping Pidgey, resting in the bow of what was unmistakably a pear tree. Adrian could only tell the type of tree because there was an old pear from fall still caught in the branches.

Looking back at Marcus he saw him bouncing and grinning, mouthing 'a Pidgey in a pear tree,' with a near absurd amount of cheer.

Not wanting to wake the Pidgey, he quietly sighed and took out the camera he kept on himself at all times, snapped a quick picture, and softly herded his companion back inside.

"Mom's not gonna believe this!" Marcus said once they were at a table.

"You know," Adrian started cautiously, "Technically, by getting me up and showing me that you 'gave' it to me." Raising both eyebrows and leaning back he couldn't resist a jab at his friend as retribution for being woken up so early, an on Christmas day no less. "Does that make you my True Love?"

To his surprise, Marcus leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table and supporting his head with his arm. "I don't know. Am I?"

Flushing deep red Adrian scowled back at the man across from him who had the audacity to start chucking. "Not if you keep waking me up early."

Two hours, a couple gifts, and 3 cups of festive drink (apple cider, eggnog, and hot coco) later found Adrian and Marcus on the road.

"Hey Adrian?"

Adrian grunted in reply.

"Would it really be that bad if I was your True Love ?"

Adrian stopped, sighed, and turned to the man who had been travelling with him for years.

"Mark, if you were my true love you'd have the balls to man up already and kiss me."

He turned his back to a blinking Marcus and was about to continue on when he was wrenched back, spun around and kissed breathless.

"That good enough for you?" Marcus said as they parted. Adrian uncrossed his eyes and kicked Marcus in the shin.

"No, you have three years to make up for."


	3. Harry Potter

_On the second day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_Two turtle doves._

No one expected anything to happen on the day after Christmas.

This meant, of course, that something did happen. The point being that no one Expected it. The Twins counted on it.

Or… Harry at least hoped it was the twins. He didn't want to think about anyone else being insane enough to make dove-turtles (like sea turtles but smaller and with more feathers, particularly on their front fins… er… wings) let alone set them loose with mistletoe tied to their neck.

Seeing as they were at Hogwarts, having held a Christmas party there involving too much alcohol for most people to safely apparate or floo home, Harry had a slight advantage. Slight, because even though he knew secret passages many did not, Fred and George, assuming they were the culprits, knew just as many.

Thus Harry had woken up and was on his way to breakfast (which Molly had planned for thankfully) when ahead of him Ron and Hermione had the misfortune of being caught under mistletoe by the zooming hybrid.

The best part? It was _enchanted_ mistletoe.

Last year Harry remembered the twins' mistletoe debut, mainly because it involved him and Ginny, recently broken up, colored completely red (him) and green (her), with a spell that absolutely _refused_ to come off unless they kissed.

So Harry did the sensible thing: He snuck down to the kitchen, grabbed breakfast, and barricaded himself in the warmest hide-hole he could find.

Upon realizing that he could use magic to warm himself he instead chose to wander the castle. He had missed this place, two years spent apart from it and the year before that as well, and it felt good to remember. Eventually he wandered up to the astronomy tower, the last place Dumbledore had been seen alive…

He leaned his back against the wall and just stared up at the sky, losing all sense of time.

Slowly he came back to himself as he heard fumbling up the stairs.

He relaxed the grip on his wand when he saw that it was only Charlie, whose face lit up in a grin as he saw Harry.

"There you are! Escaping from the terror of the twins?"

Smiling back, Harry nodded. "So it is them?"

"Who else would it be?" Charlie sat down next to him and pulled something out of his pocket.

Taking out his wand, Charlie proceeded to enlarge what had been a shrunken picnic basket with enough lunch for a family of four.

"Why so much food?"

"Mom's orders to find you, Ron, and Hermione and to feed you. All of you had the same idea, which is smarter than me, though I still have my luck intact." Picking up what appeared to be a stir-fry dish in a lidded bowl, Harry set to eating with Charlie close behind.

"Don't know where they went, sorry. I broke away before the… turtles could follow."

Charlie just grinned. "Smart boy. But I have my methods." He pulled out a familiar piece of paper and pointed to Ron and Hermione who were both hiding under the whomping willow.

Harry decided not to ask how he had gotten the Map. "Damn, wish I'd have thought of that. Flying things don't stand a chance around that tree."

Charlie nodded and they finished off the rest of the meal in comfortable silence.

"So what's everyone else doing?"

"Oh, this and that. Chatting, wandering the grounds, remembering." Harry nodded, having done much the same.

"Though, you know," Harry looked at Charlie, confused. "Well, it would be just our luck to be found up here by those flying devils." At the confused look he was still receiving he just rolled his eyes. "Hello Harry, astronomy tower?"

Harry felt himself flushing a bit. "Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "I just don't associate this place with that, not after…" He trailed off; looking like something unpleasant had flown into his mouth.

"You mean you've never made out up here?" Charlie sounded genuinely curious.

"Well, I have… but it wasn't particularly… memorable. Though now that I've said that I wouldn't be surprised if in the next five minutes we turn Christmas colors and have to, because I'd remember that." He turned smiling to Charlie.

Charlie smiled back, but the expression was odd, maybe strained. "You know, the twins have them trying to get people they think would be good together caught. They've been taking the credit for those that have worked out." And Charlie spoke he leaned forward and Harry realized that he had never known that though normally looking blue Charlie's eyes were, at least close-up, actually green. "Maybe we should bring them down a few notches…"

Swallowing thickly Harry forced himself to blink. "Uh, how?"

"Maybe there should be a couple they can't take credit for?"

And now Harry had no illusion about what Charlie, smoldering-eyed Charlie, meant. Not when Charlie was leaning towards him like that.

"And maybe I should give you something memorable about the astronomy tower Harry."

Harry shivered to hear his name said like that. Swallowing again he tried to formulate some form of acquiesce.

"Yes."

Oh, well, that works.

And Charlie was on him like a tiger and Harry would be pretty confident in saying that he would most definitely remember _this_ kiss, that is, he would say once Charlie kindly removes his tongue from Harry's mouth where it is stealing all coherent thought.

And, just their luck, as they go to leave at the apparition point, the flying turtles do catch up with Harry and Charlie.

In front of everyone.

Harry wanted to Die.

Then again, maybe not, because it means he gets another kiss from Charlie.


	4. Golden Sun

_On the second day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_Three French hens._

It was almost ironic, the way he found Saturos alive and well.

It was almost half a fortnight after the solstice festivities in Tolbi: only two days after the end of darkness celebration. The fair was wrapped up but you could still see some of its remnants strewn about the city.

Isaac had been coming back from visiting Sheba. Piers was also there visiting and Jenna had came along as well but decided to stay for longer with her friends so Isaac was left to go home alone.

Not that he minded! Far from it. He enjoyed the silence and the feeling of travelling again, and though he wouldn't mind some company he relished the alone time given to him. He had been subjected to too many of his friends drawbacks to not appreciate being away from them when he could. In that way he had missed Sheba and Piers, the more level headed of their group. Mia was at times too smiley, Garet too unintentionally slow, Jenna too angry, and Ivan too smart. Felix was okay, but after a while his silences could get you just as much.

Perhaps that was why he hadn't settled down as his mom wished. Even now not many of Vale had been outside of it, and though he loved Vale… he wanted someone with whom he could talk about the places he'd been to. Sheba and Piers he was, unfortunately, not exactly close to, and neither of them would settle in Vale, he knew. Besides, he had a feeling that Sheba would eventually start travelling again in search of her past, and didn't want any relationships to tie her down. Isaac would go with her, as would Piers, but with the way Jenna and Garet were eyeing each other, not to mention the thick, tense, pregnant air that was all too telling around Mia and Felix… Well it looked like they were going to need a new fire adept and a new healer. Ivan probably wouldn't come either as he had been a bit more then interested in a certain girl who was apprentice to his sister.

And of course Isaac had been too wrapped up in these thoughts to notice his surroundings and thus bumped into someone. Not that it was hard to do in Tolbi.

Immediately he came back to himself and took better stock of his surroundings—and caught a flash a blue hair.

Frowning, because only two people had ever had that shade of hair and both were supposed to be dead, he moved closer and almost ended up laughing.

Saturos was buying chickens. Three hens to be exact. The kind that Isaac distinctly remembered that ran wild near the place they had found Haures. It did not help his amusement that Saturos had the most disgruntled expression on his face.

Saturos also seemed to be having difficulty carrying the three cages at the same time. Quickly Isaac moved to steady the one Saturos had put on top of the one on his right shoulder.

"Thank-" Saturos turned and stared. Or glared, it was hard to tell. Isaac, decided to throw caution to the wind, took the cage his hands were on and raised both eyebrows.

Saturos stared for a second more and then spoke up.

"Thank you," he forced out.

Isaac smiled. "You're welcome."

There was a tense second or two and then Saturos sighed. "Follow me."

They walked for a couple hours in silence, going out of Tolbi and to the west, until finally Isaac managed to wheedle out a couple things.

One: Saturos and Menardi were alive thanks to 'the floating rock'. He didn't need any more information than that, having had enough of said rock after the debacle at the top last lighthouse.

Second: he was buying hens for Menardi and her husband's farm, where he lived.

This second was a bit of a shock, but he put it behind him and explained about the events of the last two lighthouses and about Karst, who last he heard had recovered enough from her coma to stand at her and Agatio's wedding. He also shared news of the rest of his companions and Alex, to which Saturos had listened attentively and scowled at respectively.

They managed to save Isaac from being killed by Menardi when they arrived and Isaac had the pleasure of meeting Carl, the most affable man in the world, and the only man (according to Saturos) to make Menardi blush.

They had shared news before going to bed, where upon Isaac and Saturos talked even more, as the house only had two beds.

Isaac found out how much of a third wheel Saturos was slowly becoming, and in turn got off his chest his own fears of being left alone until they were soothed asleep by the other's breathing.

All in all, Isaac though as he curled up next to Saturos, I could get used to this.

It seemed Jenna would not be the only one arriving home later than expected.


	5. Kingdom Hearts

_On the fourth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_four calling birds._

Luxord, recovering gambler and resident Brit, was bored. The Christmas season was not well and truly over, as he still had Christmas money to spend and what not, but on the whole it might as well have been.

December 28th. 3:37 pm. In Petco. Trying to tell people that _no, _they could not return the stuff their friends had bought from PetSmart because they weren't the same bloody company.

You'd think Companion Animal Managers would not have to deal with that but nooo, he had to man the register because Erin was petting the gerbils. Again.

Taking a page from her book he went to play with the puppies, after he had made sure she was firmly situated at the counter.

After fifteen minutes of that he was bored again and went to wander the store in search of actually doing his job.

…And caught Erin eyeing the betta fish. Again.

"Erin, you don't need another fish."

"But-"

"You do not need another betta."

"I just-"

"No." He turned and smiled at a customer who just walked in. "Can I help you?"

The boy was tan and blonde and looking around the store nervously. "Do you have parrots?"

"Yes, in the back."

They had three Amazon parrots and seven conure's.

As the boy, though he couldn't be that much younger than Luxord, studied the birds he was in turn studied by Luxord. And Luxord liked what he saw.

"Do these… uh… count as calling birds?"

Blinking and turning his attention back to the boy he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do these count as calling birds?"

Luxord looked at the conure's. "I have no idea." They stood in an awkward silence for a moment. "Four of them?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. Sure. It's not like I'm the guy giving them to his …" He paused, obviously confused. "I'm not even sure if there is a name for Axel's relationship with Roxas."

Luxord, despite not knowing who these people were, could not help smiling. "Prospective significant other?"

Tidus smiled back. "Something like that. I'm Tidus, by the way." Luxord shook the proffered hand.

"Luxord." He flicked his nametag. "As you can see." Tidus turned a bit red, but he was still smiling, so that had to count for something.

"I guess I'll take them?" Luxord nodded, got a cage, feed, and made sure the receipt was intact and in a safe place because he had a feeling he'd see them again soon.

"Oh and by the way." And as Tidus turned back to the counter, one hand holding the bird food, Luxord grabbed the other and quickly scrawled his name and number on it.

He grinned at the way Tidus' eyes widened and refused to meet his own and if it was in him he'd have been the fucking Cheshire cat as Tidus dazedly stumbled out of the store.

"Awwwww." And then Erin ruined the moment. He glared at her and she just looked unrepentant… then again, enough time working in Petco does that to you. "Hey, look, next time I decide to subtly hit on a customer you can annoy me after they've left."

A brown haired girl with one of the longest braids Luxord had ever seen walked into the store. "Do you have gerbils?"

He pointed to the back room.

As she walked past he glanced at Erin who was, for lack of a better word, enthralled. She caught him smirking at her and glared. "Not a word."

She then went to help the customer.

Luxord took her seat, leaned back, and thought of tanned skin and blue eyes.


	6. Eyeshield 21

_On the fifth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_five golden rings._

They were simple and yet subtle. Very much Hiruma, though many would think of Hiruma as a complex being.

Then again, not many people truly knew _Yoichi_. All they saw was Hiruma.

Still, it was very Hiruma. A territorial marking, if you will. Possession. And every time he saw it he smiled.

Maybe it was because he liked being Hiruma's. Maybe it was how he was reminded of his dad saying how the two gold earrings in the top of his left ear made him look even more like a delinquent.

Maybe it was the matching two rings in Hiruma's left ear.

It was simple and subtle, and yet in some ways that didn't suit him at all. Quiet never suited Yoichi Hiruma.

Quiet may suit Gen, but Musashi took center stage every time he kicked. Musashi was not afraid of an audience.

So Gen went out and bought a gold wedding band, even though he should be saving money, even though Yoichi would yell at him later. Because Yoichi would wear it, because Yoichi was his, and neither of them cared about any spectators.


	7. Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken

_On the sixth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_Six geese a laying._

Rath found him in, of all places, on a farm in the goose shed.

Wil had been asked, as the best shot in leagues and one of the best archers in the country, to camp out and kill a fox that had been terrorizing a farm which had lost 2 of its 8 geese.

Of course, he immediately forgot about that when he saw Rath's horse sidle up to his own from the door to the shed.

"Rath? Rath! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Sacae."

"I was. I'm not."

Being silent was not Wil's thing but he knew there was more to be said on the part of his friend.

"I'm enlisting under Caelin." Wil's jaw dropped.

"Wha-but Rath, you love the plains. Did they kick you out?"

Rath quietly shook his head no.

"Then why? It's your home."

"No." Rath took a step forward.

"No?" Suddenly Rath was too close and Wil was now aware of the cold and the shed's doorway digging into his spine. Rath took another step closer and Wil felt Rath's warm breath on his face.

"My home," he said while lifting a finger and jabbing it lightly into Wil's chest, "Is here."

Wil flushed, staring down at the digit digging into his chest, and was at a loss for words. Unable to say anything he brought his gaze up and tried to ask with his eyes.

Rath smiled, an uncommon expression, but one that made his eyes softer. "My home is here." One finger turned into an entire hand, palm pressing lightly on his sternum and fingers splayed warmly. "Here with the only person to have ever made me laugh."

And then, with the tips of his ears red and with Rath's smile growing bigger, Rath leaned down and kissed him unabashedly in front of six geese.

And Wil kissed back the one person who would never get tired of him.


	8. Naruto

_On the seventh day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_Seven swans a swimming._

Swamp Country was, despite its name, very beautiful. Even at this time of year their hidden village had flourishing water gardens that put Konoha's few to shame. For Naruto, however, he would much rather be back in his hometown despite the cold and the snow.

So here he was new years eve, tucked away in a corner of the public gardens, trying to appreciate them.

The furthest he got was counting swans. There were seven right now, white and stark against the cold looking waters.

He heard the crunch of approaching footsteps, but was unconcerned. He knew he had been followed—be it by protective detail or to make sure he could not do anyone harm—by a swamp nin.

Turning slightly he caught a faint trace of dog and the smell of earth and musk.

"Hey Kiba," he said, going back to leaning on the railing.

Kiba didn't say anything, he just walked behind Naruto and placed his hands on either side of the blonds' body, effectively trapping him.

Confused, Naruto tried to turn but stopped when he felt Kiba's chin rest on his shoulder. Stilling, his mind suddenly kicked into a higher gear.

Water garden. Close proximity. Alone.

He felt his face heat up and held back a groan. This was the perfect romantic spot and he had fallen right into it.

He went slightly limp in Kiba's arms and thumped his head down lightly on the railing.

Kiba chucked behind him and got an elbow (lightly) in his ribs for it.

"Kiba," He started angrily, but Kiba was having none of it.

"No, shut up, let me talk." Naruto went stiff. "Don't do that! It's New Years, you can relax a little."

Frowning, and a bit confused, he allowed himself to relax into Kiba, who immediately wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. They just stayed like that for a moment, Kiba relishing the closeness no doubt, while Naruto waited for him to speak, and he realized, begrudgingly, that this was nice, being held.

"Is the idea of being with me so repulsive?" Kiba started. Naruto blinked at the question, but Kibs cut in before he could formulate an answer. "Don't answer that."

Kiba's thumbs were starting to draw slow circles on the sensitive skin above his hipbones through his shirt.

"I don't know what you've been thinking lately and though I can guess as to some of it I just want you to know my side of this before you…" Kiba trailed off, pulling his head off Naruto's shoulder.

"God am I bad at this." Naruto didn't even know is he should reply to that one.

Kiba's nose was suddenly in his hair and somehow that just made this more intimate. "You smell nice. Sorry," he added. "I think… I think you think this is a joke… or a prank or bet. Something like that. It' not and… look. When we get home you can ask Hinata, you know she could never lie to you. This is real, Naruto, I genuinely like you and want to be with you."

Oh. _Oh._

"I'm sorry if the fact that I'm a guy disgusts you or turns you off or anything," he continued. "I don't want to make you feel awkward or whatever. I just…"

He felt Kiba shift and the warm air of Kiba's breath now trailed damn-near sensually down his neck and beneath the collar of his shirt.

"I want you, Naruto."

Some part of Naruto wondered if that was the closest thing to a declaration of love he'd ever get.

Most of Naruto was trying not to cry and make himself look stupid or like a girl.

Gaining control of himself he slowly let go of the railing and turned around.

Staring to Kiba's openly concerned face he was brought up by the sudden lack of words at his disposal.

So instead he just smiled and said, "Oh." Before leaning in to reward a man brave enough to suffer rejection with his just reward.


	9. Tales of Symphonia: DotNW

_On the eighth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_Eight maids a milking._

"A courier service? Like a delivery service?"

"Yes."

"For milk."

"Expensive milk."

"To lords."

"Yep."

"And I have to wear… that?" Emil gestured blandly towards what Colette was wearing. It wasn't ugly by any means, if that is what you're wondering. Many would say it's beautiful. The uniform—for it was a uniform—was originally based on the palace's maid outfits. It's colors were changed to pink and black with far too many white ribbons, in Emil's opinion. The only other white was around the bust area and shaped in such a way to, ah… accentuate certain elements of the female physiology.

He tried not to think about Marta, his best friend, running around in that. And she was—or had been. She and seven other girls had started a small business in Meltokio that was now flourishing. Emil, had been studying in Sybak and had come to visit at what was of course the worst time. Marta had fallen ill and they needed a replacement, and fast. Colette, one of the girls, had mistaken Emil as a girl, and though she had apologized profusely, the investor of the company, Zelos the Chosen of all people, had pointed out that with the right alterations Emil could easily take over Marta's job.

Emil would have said no except that if they did not deliver their reputation would drastically change for the worse, and that meant loss of customers.

So here he was with Colette, trying to work up the nerve to go through with this.

Colette looked worried, but quickly left so he could change. Emil was left alone with the monstrosity of an outfit and slowly sucked up his pride and started changing.

A few minutes later found Colette fixing the maid headband before stepping back and clapping her hands delightedly. "Wow! You look so good like that! Maybe better than I do."

Emil tried to smile but knew it wavered. He didn't blame Colette for her enthusiasm though, it was just her nature.

She handed him a list of the places and purchases before taking him to his cart. It was a small thing but cute for that. It had an umbrella stand for bad weather even, though he likely wouldn't be using it. It was manned by a… dog looking thing that had huge ears and came up to his shoulder. The cart was obviously colored after the dog, white and light blue.

"This is Sial. Sial, this is Emil. Sial is the oldest of Noishe's cubs and the calmest. He'll follow you as long as you walk like this." She took Sial's head and put it on her right shoulder and raise her right arm to Sial's neck.

And thus, Emil, armed only with his cart, a Protozoan, some deranged boy's idea of a kinky semi-gothic Lolita maid outfit, and some very expensive milk, set out to brave the world as one of the 'Milk Maids'.

To say it had gone off without a hitch might have been an understatement. Emil had been leered at by many people, had been groped twice, had a customer talk to his impressive but faux chest, had an entire crowd of boys has age wolf-whistle as he passed, and had been hit on by at least four guys, three of them customers. He was incredibly glad he had grown up in Luin and not Meltokio. If his Uncle saw him now…

Worse, Richter, his friend and upperclassman who he was staying with, was in the city. If Richter saw him he didn't know what he'd do. He prayed to Martel that they wouldn't run into each other.

If someone had told him Martel was a sick little yaoi fangirl with a penchant for matchmaking that was only topped by the twisted man she was having tea with, well, he would think twice before drawing her attention to him. And probably find a new deity.

So, on his last house he had rung the doorbell and, of course, Richter answered the door.

There was a tiny active voice in his head that seemed to be the only thing working (besides his ability to blush) that was screaming '_flee! FLEE!'_ at him.

Richter looked him up once, then looked back down, and dragged him in milk and all.

"Emil," he ground out in a tone that Emil knew meant that some fast talking needed to happen or thinks might die, "Why are you wearing that?"

"M-marta, sick, re-replacement." He managed to stutter out.

"Richter, who was-ah!" The man who Emil assumed to be Lord of this house stopped in the entry way to the foyer and stared at them, brows raised. "I am not quite sure that what I am seeing is correct but I would appreciate it, Richter, if you would _not_ take advantage of the milk maid in my foyer."

Emil wanted to die.

It wasn't enough that Richter had found him out, no, they had to be caught it what Emil now realized was a very compromising position, with Richter pinning his upper arms to the door and their faces not very far apart at all.

The moment Richter's grip loosened slightly Emil was out the door, package placed inside the door, and bolting away with Sial as fast as he could in a dress.

Unfortunately he had to go home—well, Richter's mansion, where he was staying—in the outfit as that's where his clothes were seeing as the company's building was for storage of the milk and Sial and his siblings.

As soon as he walked through the door it slammed behind him and he turned—still in the outfit—to face Richter.

"Explain."

He got out an explanation as fast as he could through the mortification and the stuttering, all the while staring blankly at the carpet.

The next thing he knew he was staring at Richter's boots which were very, very close.

"Alright. I understand now. Luckily Lord Raymond Desmont was easily convinced you were a childhood friend I had lost track of years back."

Emil slowly brought his gaze up to Richter's face. Richter was staring at him coolly and yet… something about that look made something curl in his stomach.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Mad is… not the proper word." And Richter leaned forward.

Emil was immediately reminded earlier when one of the customers had that same expression on his face and he whispered 'you look delicious' while leaning towards Emil.

"R-richter… I'm a guy."

Richter's green eyes flashed.

"I know." Oh, well. That changed… some things.

And damn it, if Richter was going to kiss him already he should do it because this slowly leaning in thing was doing terrible things to Emil's nerves.

"Richter-" And his pleading voice was swallowed by the other.

One bedroom later and Emil was now naked, panting, and completely sated. Slowly he stood up, careful of any further damage.

"And just where are you going?" And oh Martel did that voice do things to him. Hell, Richter's damn-near-_growl _had sent shivers up his back, and not to mention the affect it had on other places.

"I'm hanging the outfit up, I can't have it get messy." He resolutely did not turn around as he said this, knowing that if he so much as glanced as Richter splayed naked on the bed and no doubt _staring_ at him he'd be gone in second.

Of course, he hadn't counted on Richter's new love of pinning him to doors, because as soon as he had closed the closet he felt Richter press up against him and place his hands on either side of Emil's body.

As the undeniable proof that Richter had a very short recovery time ground into him he made a mental note to thank Marta for getting sick. In a convoluted way; it was the best thing to ever happen to him.


	10. Super Smash Bros Brawl

_On the ninth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_Nine ladies dancing._

Link smiled at Zelda as they walked out onto the ballroom floor.

"You look strained." He shook his head at the comment.

"I'm fine." Zelda, in contrast looked resplendent in white silk. He only hoped his red dress tunic lined with gold didn't look horrible.

"How many dances have you had?" Zelda asked.

"Nine, including you."

"All ladies?"

"Yes." They both knew he wasn't so inclined, but this was mostly a publicity event for the end of the tournament. Ike was the champion, following Link himself and before him Samus.

"What about you?"

"Eleven, but I get to switch with Sheik."

"What's Sheik's count? Men and women?" She smirked at him, her eyes mischievous.

"Four women one man. I almost thought the man would ask to dance with male Sheik but he was just nervous that Sheik might not be female."

Link rolled his eyes. "You didn't enlighten him did you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"He figured it out when the next partner I had wanted a male Sheik."

They danced for a bit longer, but the song was coming to a close. "Tell you what," Zelda started. "I'll go and ask Samus to dance, like you've been wanting me to, if you go over there and ask Red."

He gaped at her, flushing slightly. "But-I-how?"

She shrugged. "I guessed. You up for it?"

His eyes narrowed as he contemplated her. "Fine."

She smiled deviously.

"But only because you've been crushing on her since the last tournament."

Finding a place on the wall was hard, more so as he refused six offers to dance, claiming tiredness. His eyes followed Zelda, who frowned at him and also chose to abstain from the next dance, not ready to make a move unless he was as well.

Slightly irked, he made his way over to Red as the song finished up.

"No partners?" He asked the shorter boy.

"Ah, no," Red replied, startled. "I'm resting." A slow song started, for which Link was infinitely grateful.

"Not up for a slow dance even?" Red pushed away from the wall, scanning the crowd.

"Maybe. I should find someone who hasn't been asked." Charitable, but not what Link was going for.

He reached out and grabbed the arm of Red's white dress shirt and tugged. Red turned to look at him, confused.

"I was asking you to dance."

Red turned, well, red. "Oh." And then. "Um."

Link let him stutter adorably and he wound his arms around the boy's waist and buried his nose in Red's for once uncovered hair.

Red promptly shut up and slowly placed his hands on Links shoulders.

Across the room from them Samus, who was wearing a very pleased expression besides her somewhat masculine dress suit, was doing much the same with Zelda.


	11. Legend of Zelda OoTMM

_On the tenth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_Ten lords a leaping._

This was a mess.

A complete mess.

A terrible mess.

He should kick Link in the shins for laughing… but at the same time he knew Link was holding back quite a bit.

The fact that it was extremely humorous was probably the only reason he did not feel to kill those put under his charge.

He would like to blame Zelda but he couldn't. He was the logical choice to watch over and guard these… imbeciles. Impa had more duties than he did after all.

He would also like to blame Link, but that would be petty and very hard to do, as Link had less to do with this catastrophe than Zelda did.

Become like Link indeed.

One of the nobles, male and obviously lacking some important bits between his ears, had made the suggestion that the reason Zelda and Link spent so much time together was that Zelda obviously preferred her men, well, muscular and versatile in ways that Link was.

Apparently most of them thought that Zelda liked men with skills like Link in bed, not just men like Link to look at.

Zelda liked men like Link, this was true. She also liked men like Sheik. What the nobles did not take into account was that she liked men with similar mental capabilities.

She liked Link because he was very direct and honest, something she rarely got. She liked Sheik because he knew her like the back of his hand and possessed a dry wit that never failed to coax laughter from her when they were in private.

But, well, eventually ten lords who did not know better set out to try and become physically more like Link.

To make sure they did not get in to trouble or assassinated Sheik was sent to watch over them.

Two days in, he had given up shadowing them and had dragged them to an area of northwest Hyrule field. Fed up with them, he told them he would treat them how he did Link and would even make an easy obstacle course of things he had known Link had done for them to run through.

Unfortunately for then ten lords, all of which he had numbered instead of going to the trouble of remembering names, when Link acted stupid Sheik hit him.

In the span of two hours he had put the fear of Din in most of them. There would always be rebellious ones in any bunch of course, but then again, when Link acted really stupid, which happened a total of once, Sheik had tied him to a tree and cooked the best meals he could within smelling distance. Being a very, very, very good cook this usually had the desired effect.

On the plus side, many of them (four to be exact) would likely never again take near as many things for granted as they had. Two of those had started to enjoy the difference of being outside in comparison to their homes and Sheik had actually learned their names. Hopefully most of them would be more in shape by the end of the month-long camp, and Sheik hoped they would continue exercising. Not too much hope though, he was realistic.

The obstacle course, though without any of the puzzles Link was so adept at, was considered torture buy all lords. Sheik had completed it in about a seventh of the fastest of the lords the first week, but now his 'students' had narrowed the gap to him being a fifth faster than they were.

He was still ungoddessly irritated with their lack of intelligence. They might be wary of him and his blows, but he had already outwitted all of them into believing they had asked for him to hit them. This gap was slowly driving him insane.

And then this morning Link had shown up from whatever trip he had been on for the princess. And it had been business, not pleasure, that was usually the source of Link and Zelda's conversations, not that Zelda wanted to advertize her main influence on the outside world. Zelda had foreseen that it would be implied that they were lovers and neither the Hero nor the Princess were bothered by it, after all, they were false and Impa would testify to that.

No one, not even the king of Hyrule, would question Impa's word.

So, concerned about Sheik and not wanting a political incident, she had sent Link to check up on them.

Sheik had managed to convince the lords that he had called Link to teach them a few things. Link had readily agreed to the suggestion and now they were well… watching the lords make fools of themselves by leaping… and falling.

Platforms, as Link called them, were one of the many things he often came across in temples or similar. So they had set up platforms (Sheik was glad for the help Link provided and how the fact that Link did it made the other ten pitch in) and Link had given them a test run.

The lords had practically fallen over themselves to emulate Link. It had worked amazingly. With the platforms and the obstacle course the lords were definitely getting a work out.

Sheik and Link had made sure that no one was injured and Link helping with 'sword practice' took a load off Sheiks shoulders.

At the end of the day the ten lords were drooping while either glaring or worshiping Link who looked no different than when he had arrived despite having been working out along side them.

Their snores were music to Sheik's ears.

"A bit like taking care of children."

Sheik nodded. "Children who have powerful parents."

"It's pointless you know."

Sheik sighed. "I know. I'm only doing this so that they don't kill themselves and maybe return… better somehow. More respect for you or other common folk? They certainly won't get Zelda though."

Link shifted and leaned back against the tree next to Sheik. "Shad." He said simply.

"I was told he was being trained under Impa next to Zelda while I am out here."

"It's true. She's not being gentle." Sheik winced, mainly because he knew that his training was nowhere near as harsh as hers.

"I should probably stay here. These boys are going to need all the help they can get against someone trained under Impa."

Sheik breathed a sigh of relief. "That would be wonderful." Then he chuckled. "I'm afraid though that we will not be enough."

"Oh?"

"Someone trained under Impa with Shad's mind?" He felt Link wince.

"Indeed. We're going to have competition as Zelda's strongest defenders."

Sheik couldn't really deny that so they fell into a comfortable silence.

"It's pointless to try and become me." Link whispered half to himself.

"True, there can only be one Hero of Time." Link chuckled, the sound dry and dark, an echo of horrors no child should have seen.

"Yes. But it's not just that."

"Or Shad?"

"Or Shad."

Sheik turned to his companion, interested. "Why."

Link met his gaze head on. "None of them would ever like you more than Zelda."

And right before Link kissed him he had a brief thought that should any of the lords wake he was not going to kiss any of them, if Zelda liked to watch boys kissing or not.


	12. Digimon post seson 2

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_Eleven pipers piping._

"You know," Takeru started, breathing heavily. "Matt will be disappointed."

"Yamato? Why? He's straight?" Takeru hit Tai lightly.

"He trained 11 digimon to play 'here comes the bride' at my wedding."

"…Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"We could get married in the Digiworld. They don't have any prohibiting laws yet."

"You need to survive your best friend knowing you fucked his little bro first."

Tai turned to look at Takeru. "I'd like to think that was making love." He said softly.

"Oh." Takeru blushed. "So do I." Tai smiled and kissed him softly.


	13. Mercedes Lackey: Valdemar series

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_

…_Twelve drummers drumming._

"Hey Aren." The brown-haired bard-in-training turned away from putting his drum away.

"Yes?" The girl who had called to him, named Elizabeth, nervously fingered her blonde braid.

"Look, this is kind of weird but… does Nathan like your music?"

He blinked at her. Nathan was a friend he had made in his history classes. Nathan was highborn and yet one of the nicest people he had ever met. Maybe being a Healer (in training but still) had something to do with that. Pulling his mind back he answered Elizabeth.

"Yes, as far as I know. Are you saying he shouldn't?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, I mean does he like you particularly?"

Aren was even more confused. He watched the other ten drummers of the class slowly file out the door. "Maybe. He hasn't said. Why?"

She looked over to the window. "Because I only see him lingering outside classes that you're in."

"…What?"

Turning back to his expression of confounded curiosity she smiled. "Nate has been coming to classes to listen outside when he doesn't have them himself and the weather permits."

He gaped at her. "You, what?"

"I think he memorized your schedule. I never see him outside any of my other classes so I think it must be you. That and I'm pretty sure he stares at you."

That snapped him out of it. "Stares at me why?"

At this, Elizabeth had a sudden urge unknown to her friend to go over to the wall and bang her head against it. She was through with slowly leading him.

"Because most people have an unhealthy fascination with people they are romantically interested in that lead to staring."

This, to Elizabeth, was worth seeing Aren turn red.

"And you are pretty," she added.

He spluttered.

"And don't think I don't know about that love song you made you have hidden somewhere about forbidden love between a noble and a commoner. You also have a visible interest in stories about Vanyel and Stephen."

Defeated and glowing fuchsia, Aren hung his head. "What do you want me to do?"

Elizabeth grinned. Progress. "Go out there tell him you caught him staring at you and you want to know why."

"But-"

"Be a man for once."

He glared at her.

"Don't give me that look unless you're willing to prove to me that you're not the woman in bed. Now go!"

Slightly humiliated and embarrassed she watched him run out of the room. Turning to the drum that had yet to be put away, it seemed to radiate satisfaction and praise upon her.

"You're welcome." She told it as she put it away. "Tomorrow is the hard part. I get to tell my vocal instructor that the female riding instructor has been giving her the eyes." She sighed and straightened. "Wish me luck!"


End file.
